Awakening Sequel to Dreams
by neeki
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru wake up! If it seems kind of confusing, try reading the prequel, Dreams first ^^ sorry to keep minna-san waiting.


            GOMEN! I think I mentioned that I would be updating soon…time got away from me…. I was sooooooo busy.

§ I don't own RK, even though I wish I did. Not done for profit or anything… you know all this right? Sue me and all you'll get is a shinai in the face, and my awfully hentai bunny (out of 6 bunnies that I currently own) who also sprays pee when I try to pick him up.

§ Half of this chappie was written in English class when we were supposed to be doing something else ^^'

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" a hungry and irritated Yahiko yelled. It was halfway through the morning and he hadn't eaten yet. Both Kenshin and Kaoru were nowhere to be found.

            "Oi, punk, is there any food left?" Sanosuke walked in, hoping to mooch a free meal as usual.

            "There wasn't any food to begin with, Sano. I can't find Kenshin or Kaoru anywhere." Yahiko answered.

            "Well then, we want to eat, don't we? Kenshin! Jou-chan!" They both set out looking for to two.

            Sano passed Kenshin's room, and hearing soft sounds, probably breathing, he slid the shoji open just the slightest bit, taking care to make no noise.

            He saw Kenshin peacefully sleeping with Kaoru, a happy and serene look on his face. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her like he never wanted to let her go.

            Kaoru was snuggling up to him, with her arms wrapped around Kenshin's neck. She squirmed slightly in his arms, as if a bit chilled. Kenshin drew her closer to his body, if it was possible.

            Sano's heart warmed at the sight of the couple, happy for them. He silently shut the shoji and caught Yahiko as he was running around, looking for the aforementioned two.

            Sano stuck out his arm and clotheslined (a.n.: That's the wrestling move where they bounce a person off the elastic string things circling the ring and whack them in the head with their arm. Works very well on little brothers.) Yahiko. He slung the knocked-out boy over his shoulder, saying, "We're going to the Akabeko for breakfast. Now don't say anything and enjoy the ride."

Meanwhile…..

            Kenshin slowly woke up, with the most comforted and content feeling he had in a long time. While still slightly semi-conscious, therefore still oblivious to the real reason why he was feeling that way, he remembered the dream he had last night.

            He had dreamt about that fateful snowy day, more than ten long years ago. Blood, death, pain, regret, guilt… 

            To make it worse, it was not Tomoe that lay bloodied and cold in the snow, it was Kaoru.

            He had then dreamt that Kaoru had come to him, wiping his tears away and stroking his hair. How she did that in the dream, he did not know, but dreams do not always make sense, ne?

            Kenshin had dreamt that he had pulled her into his arms, and remained that way for a long time. 

            A contented sound escaped from his chest, much like a purr. The vibrations stirred the girl in his arms. It was then that Kenshin fully awoke.

            His sweet violet eyes widened as he realized his situation. Kaoru was gently snuggling up to him, pressed against his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly, but tenderly, around her lithe body.

            The sound resounding from his chest grew ever so slightly louder, as he stroked her face in wonder, reassuring himself that she was actually there.

            Kaoru woke at the feel of his hands sliding over the soft skin of her cheek. She opened her eyes to gaze into the violet orbs of her gentle rurouni. The sound that he was making! It sounded so much like a happy kitten in a warm bed.

            She did remember when she had come into his room, and had seen him cry. Everything else that had happened, she thought was a dream. She raised her hand to caress his scarred cheek, making sure that he was actually there.

            Kenshin was relieved that she did not object to the sleeping 'arrangements'. He let out a soft whisper, "Kaoru…" He felt her hand stroke his cheek, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, so close. He trembled, his heart finally being taken over by the emotions, love, joy, and so many more. Kenshin bent his head down and nuzzled the top of Kaoru's head.

            Kaoru lifted her head, touching her nose to his in a brief Eskimo kiss. Kenshin sat up, coaxing her to follow suit. Kaoru did, and Kenshin held her face in his hands, stroking softly with his thumbs. He brought his face close to hers, and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. 

            The kiss soon grew more passionate and heated as Kaoru ran her hands through his untied hair. Kenshin carefully laid her back onto the futon, and slowly ran his hands down to the sash that kept her yukata closed, giving Kaoru plenty of time to object. Kaoru replied by sliding Kenshin's yukata off his shoulders, caressing his chest. 

            The next few hours…were ecstasy for both of them.

Owari 

AN- I'm sure you can figure out what happened ^^

I'm so sorry for keeping minna-san waiting for sooo long…feel free to whack me to Antarctica and back. 

*Promptly gets kicked to Antarctica, ricochets off an ice shelf, and flies back* 

Firefly- First reviewer!! *Gives Firefly chocolate* Weeeeeeeeee! Thanks for the wonderful review ^^

Haruko- Sorry for keeping you anticipating for so long! Hope the sequel is up to your standards. 

Gypsy-chan- I'm sosososososoooo sorry to keep you waiting…*cries* Hope you like the sequel ^^

Kaoru Himura- Yup, Kaoru was dreaming of Enishi. I seem to be cursed with short chapters…my first chappie for Hunted Souls is even shorter than this *sweatdrop* 

Girl- Haha, so glad you don't think it was corny. Thanks for your review ^^

Gracie Rin- Yup, I love K&K waff fics as well. I get withdrawal if I don't get at least one a day ^^

Noname- Hope this sequel is as fluffy as the prequel! Want a tissue?

Yume Kuroi- Thanks for the compliment and review! ^^

Death-bunny Bishoujo- And its too sweet when Kaoru is watching over him…waff overload, waff overload… Hope you like the sequel!

Sakura- eeep! *runs to hide under bed* I wrote the sequel! Don't kill me!! Gosh..what nice compliments ^^ 

Jellybob 15- Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Polka dot- This is what happens when they wake up the next morning. *Hentai grin*

Tsunami- I added on to it! Yayyy! Finally… ^^' Thanks for the gr8 review!

Joanna- Ahhhh! Rake of terror! Somebody save me!! Sequel done! Hahaha, finally I found time to finish it XD.. Yup I know, that is too annoying to be true.Hmmm..you're right, the postscripts are longer that the review ^^

Richard- I am cursed with short chapters…haaaiiizz…glad you liked the story, so heres the sequel!

Lola- I know, careless editing…happens to lots of people…*knocks head against wall* *passes out* oro….. Thanks for the review!


End file.
